In this resubmission of a renewal application for predoctoral training on Integrative Bioengineering of Heart, Vessels, and Blood, we propose to train outstanding scientists for integrative interdisciplinary research on heart, vessels and blood in health and disease. Trainees gain knowledge and experience in the use of biomedical and engineering sciences to integrate: (a) structurally, across physical scales of biological organization using engineering tools and analysis; (b) functionally, across interacting biochemical, molecular, and physiological processes using systems engineering approaches; and (3) across research and technology to translate basic science to clinical applications. The program has been developed and modified to take maximum advantage of long-standing and effective collaborations between engineers, basic scientists and physicians at UC San Diego; this is reflected in the diverse training faculty and their numerous mutual interdisciplinary interactions. This is a Multi-PD Training Grant application, with the leadership team composed of four PDs: Dr. McCulloch will serve as the Contact PD instead of Dr. Chien. Each of the three major components of the program on Integrative Bioengineering of Heart, Vessels, and Blood has a responsible PD: Dr. McCulloch for the Heart, Dr. Schmid-Schnbein for Blood Vessels, Dr. Intaglietta for Blood. Dr. Chien is responsible for Translational Research Training. The training faculty includes outstanding scientists, engineers, and physicians at the UCSD Jacobs School of Engineering and School of Medicine, who have had a long history of collaborative research and training. A Training Grant Steering Committee (TGSC) will be responsible for the recruitment, admission, training, review, and support of the trainees. Special efforts will be made to recruit and admit underrepresented minorities and disabled and disadvantaged students. The Curriculum has core courses on CV Life Sciences and CV Biophysical Sciences and new courses specifically designed for this TG. The trainees will receive education on responsible conduct of research and ethics. The TGSC will organize seminars and journal clubs for the trainees, as well as holding regular meetings with the trainees. The PDs will coordinate the research training activities within each area, and they collaborate in formulating research training programs at the interfaces. The training program will be assessed periodically and enhanced by trainee surveys and reviews by Internal and External Advisory Committees. The aim of this Training Grant is to train pre- doctoral bioengineering graduate students to apply quantitative bioengineering approaches to study integrative cardiac, vascular and blood physiology and pathophysiology and to work with physicians on developing novel technologies for therapy and diagnosis of cardiovascular diseases. Trainees learn how to conduct interdisciplinary research by integrating: (a) the engineering and biomedical sciences; (b) across physical scales of biological structure from genes and molecules to tissues and organ-systems; (c) across interacting physiological systems and subsystems; and (d) basic research with technology innovation for clinical applications. Our goal is to train the next generation of bioengineering scientists to be leaders in innovative cardiovascular research and technology development to advance healthcare delivery and improve health outcomes.